Perfect Love!
by LaDyKiLlErZ15
Summary: This is my first fanficntion, so I kind a forgot about the summary haha! sorry, but please R&R!


Chapter 1

Today is the day for Miley Ray Stewart for her first day of school, since she was so busy with her concert as Hannah Montana. Well, everyone needs some space in their life, so does Miley Stewart.

"Morning daddy" said Miley walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

Robbie just smiles and say "morning Mile, so ready for your first day of school?"

"Yup, ready as I am but what if I'm not fit into the school and nobody wants to be friends with me?" said Miley while groaning.

Robbie just chuckled and said while serve chocolate-blueberry pancake in front of Miley. "Don't worry Mile; everything will be okay, I promise you."

Miley then smiled at her daddy and say "thanks daddy, you're the best daddy I ever had."

Miley walking inside the school with a nervous but try to act natural, suddenly a girl runs into her making both of them fall to the ground. Milye was shock and a little bit hurt, but she does manage to get up while rubbing her head.

Then the girl who ran over her apologizes while banding down her head saying "I'm so sorry, I was losing control of my skateboard. Anyway, are you okay?"

Miley just said while looking at the blonde girl in front of her "yeah I'm fine, what about you?"

The blonde girl just smiled and says before leaving "don't worry about me; I'm fine, by the way the name is Lily Truscott, what's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Miley Stewart and I'm new here. Nice meeting you, Lily" said Miley while smiling.

Lily just smiled and asks "so want me show you around here?"

Miley could nod her head while Lily just smiled and walk inside, she then walk beside Lily while looking around and the student.

"So, what's your locker number?" ask Lily breaking the silent between the two teens.

Miley was startled, to Lily sudden question. She opens the paper and said "it's locker 241, do you know where it is?"

Lily then said with wide smiles "no way; it's just beside mine."

"Well it's easy then I thought it could be" jokes Miley while chuckled.

Lily also chuckled, with that they arrive at the locker and Lily opens hers while Miley open hers. Without Miley notice, Lily was looking at her schedule and she suddenly says while standing beside Miley.

"Wow, you got to be kidding right?" making Miley surprise to Lily's sudden voice beside her.

"God, you make me shock Lils. What is it that makes you do that?" ask Miley looking at Lily while puts her hand on her chest.

Lily just chuckled and said "sorry Miles, I was just looking at your schedule and it's surprised me that you have the same whole class as me."

Miley looked at her schedule and said while laughing a little bit "well, at least I got friend to talk with."

"You want me to be your friend?" ask Lily a little bit surprise.

Miley just nod and says "yeah, don't you want too? Besides I barely know anyone here, except you."

Lily just squeaks, making Miley chuckle and said "I take that as a yes."

After that, they both went to their first class together while talking some random stuff. Miley was really happy that on her first day, she meet a really great friend even though they met was kind of amazing and weird. Ha-ha, well that's what people said; faith.

When it's lunch time, they sit together until Lily's friend came sit beside her while saying "hey Lils, and you must be Miley. Nice meeting you, I'm Oliver just called me Ollie Smoken or O.S"

Miley lifts her eyebrow and said "Ollie Smoken? O.S?"

Lily just rolled her eyes while saying before eats her food "just ignored him, Miles. Anyway Ollie, so today you'll go? Or you want to escape again?"

Oliver just shrugs and said "I don't know; it's up to you, because if you're not there then so do I."

"I'll go, so the same time right?" ask Lily, sips her soda.

Miley looks confused, so she tries to ask what were they talking about. "Uh, sorry if I interrupt but what you guys were talking about?"

Olive looks at her and explains to Miley "well you see Miley, Lily and I are actually in a basketball team. So, today we have practice for the next match this Saturday."

Miley eyes grew wide and surprise while saying "wow really? That's why people looked at me talking with you two, so you two are famous or something?"

Lily only chuckled and said "Ha-ha just ignored those people Miles, but we are famous but not too famous because I'm not that type of person who likes to be famous."

"But you know Miley amongst all of us guys; Lily's the most popular one, even among the girls" continue Oliver while smirking innocently.

Miley just amazed at them, she didn't even think that she be friends with this two famous basketballs. Well, it's not like she's not famous when she's actually Hannah Montana. But she just can't believe, on her first day she got herself friends that she enjoy to be with.

It's already the end of the day. Miley walk out with Lily until a sudden two girls were standing in front of them and looking at Miley with disgust looks.

"Oh look, we're have a new member for the loser club isn't it Ash?" said Amber in a mocking tone.

Ashley just agrees, Lily rolled her eyes and said "stop messing with the new student Amber, leave her alone or I'm going to make you do it!"

Amber just said in her annoyed voice "why you want to protect the loser one, when you actually popular? You should hang out with us not with that!"

Miley looks at a little bit frustrated with them, so she just said before leaving "for your information, she can be friends with anyone she want. Plus, if she hangs out with you two, she'll be more like a total bitch!"

Amber and Ashley gasps hearing what Miley just said, but for Lily it was amazed that someone said back. Because no one ever fights back, instead runs away or change school the next day. Lily couldn't help smirking while shaking her head and said to herself "she's so my type."

Miley was mumbling in angry voice while walking towards her home, but she stops when she hears someone was calling her name.

"Hey Miley; wait up!" Miley turns to see Lily running towards her with a smile.

Miley then looks at her while saying "sorry for leaving you there, I was so pissed with those two."

Lily shakes her head and says "it's cool by me; besides what you said to them was awesome and it's amazed me. No one's ever talk back to them like you do, I kind a like your style."

"Uh, is that a compliment or just your style of teasing?" jokes Miley while smirking.

"It's depend on the way you want it to be" smirks Lily with a flirt way

Miley could feel her cheeks were burning from Lily's smirk, but then she suddenly remember that tonight she have to go to a concert and don't want to be late for it.

"Sorry Lils, but I have to go. Because I forgot that I have plan tonight and I need to be home to get ready, anyway it's nice talking and being your friend" said Miley while smiling.

"It's cool; so see you tomorrow then" says Lily while return backs the smiles.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, here's two tickets for Hannah Montana concert. You can have it, since I can't go and maybe you could bring Oliver too" says Miley while giving the tickets to Lily.

Miley can't wait for tomorrow to come, she doesn't know why she felt this way. Even though she just met Lily, there's something special in Lily. But what it is, she will surely find out plus she haven't feel like this way since the break up between her and Mikayla.

But what more shocking, she doesn't feel anything towards Mikayla whenever she said her name. But as for Lily, her hearts skip a beat and she feels nervous and happy at the same time. What could this mean? Is she fallen in love again after the big break up? If it is, she will find on her own and for now she just wants to see Lily the first thing she wakes up.

Chapter 2

"Miley, it's time to go or you going to be late again!" shouts Mr. Stewart from down stairs.

Miley came rushing down stairs, looking all disguise as Hannah Montana outfit. She's wear short-blue skirt with pink top with a star on it; she even wears her Hannah's wig.

"I'm ready; let's go daddy y'all" said Miley, in her Hannah style.

They arrives 10 minutes later, Miley walk faster to her room and looks at Jackson while saying "so Jackson, what do you think about it?"

Jackson make thinking face, he then smiles and say "I think you should wait a little longer to see if she's the one."

"You're right, but if she really accept me for who I am and I'm going to tell her my secret" explains Miley before going out of the room to the backstage.

After that, Miley was now on the stage while greeting all of her fans with her rocking style. She performs a few of her fans favourite songs, plus her favourite songs too.

Miley saw Lily and Oliver on the front raw with an amazed looks, especially Lily. _'God, she looks so damn hot on that outfit- wait did I just said Lily's hot, oh my god!'_ thoughts Miley while singing 'Who Owns My Heart" the last part.

"_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art? You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece but sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark who owns my heart? Who owns my heart? Who owns my heart?"_

"Thank you, everybody for enjoying my concert! See you guys soon, and have a happy day" shouts Miley while smiling happily.

At the backstage, Robbie hugs her while saying "you doing great, I'm pound of you, bud."

"Thanks daddy, so what next?" ask Miley while walking to her backstage room with Robbie Ray.

"You got to meet the fans remember" reminds Robbie Ray to his daughter with a slight chuckled.

Before Miley could respond, the fans already standing in front of her room with their own poster and CD; Which makes Miley surprised and amazed by her own fans, she really loves the fans.

"Here you go Lacy, thanks for coming" said Miley to the last of her fans.

Miley let out a tired sighs while Jackson couldn't help to laughs at his sister, he even mocking her "aw, is my little sister tired?"

"Ha-ha very funny Jerkson!" says Miley sarcastically.

After everything okay and clear, Miley decided to take off her wig. But before she realize, the door didn't lock and then a sudden gasp sound behind her back. Miley was shock to hear it, so she slowly turns her head and to see who it is.

Miley eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe the person who standing in front of her is no other than Lily Truscott; Her first friend that she ever makes at her first day of school, and she was speechless.

"Miley? You're Hannah?" ask Lily in shock but not to shock.

"Lily, how did you get in here?" ask Miley nervous and scared.

Lily just say while trying to act natural "well it's you who the one told me to meet here, it's said '_meet me after the concert'- HM"_

How stupid she can be, she told herself while saying "I'm sorry, I was going to give the ticked to someone else but that person hate it and that's why I gave it to you. But I forgot that I wrote something on it, I'm sorry for not telling the truth."

"Wow Miles, no need to panic. I'm actually okay with it and besides, I kind a glad that I'm friend with a famous pop-star singer. I'm truly sincere being your friend even if your HM, I don't mind because I can get to see the real you."

Miley couldn't help to be happy what she hears from Lily, she went to hugs Lily while tears flowing down her cheeks. Lily just manages to laugh and rubs her friend's back to calm her down.

"So, you want to come tomorrow to see me practice with Oliver?" ask Lily.

Miley think if she's has anything to do more, but then she nothing to do so she just nodded her head.

"Great, see you tomorrow then. I'll better go or before someone see me and thinking something bad about us" mock Lily while wink at Miley.

It's already late, Miley just arrive at her home with her daddy and brother. Jackson went straight to his room while Miley went to sit at the couch while sighing heavily.

"Something matter?" ask Robbie Ray.

"Nah, it just I didn't believe that Lily find out my secret the first day I know her. Do you think she's the one daddy?" ask Miley with a worried face.

Robbie sits beside his daughter and say "well, you did told me that she's okay and still act her own self, so you just need to believe in faith and her."

Miley went hugs her daddy and said before going to her room to sleep, "thanks daddy, I love you and night."

"Love you too Miles, sweet dreams" said Robbie while shaking his head

He can't believe that his daughter grown up so fast, but he just hopes that Lily would be the one for Miley. He doesn't want Miley to be all sad and heartbroken again, after what Mikayla did to her.

Suddenly Jackson said to him out of nowhere, before he went up stairs.

"Just so you know dad, Miley be happy to know what you just thoughts or said there."

Robbie turn his head to see Jackson already went up stairs, leaving him laughing to himself. Sometimes, he really needs to stop thinking out loud before he blurt out something that no one wants to know.

Chapter 3

The next day at school, Miley went to see Lily and Oliver with their teams practicing basketball. She was kind of amazed to see how fast and great Lily's play than Oliver, well no offense there.

"Hey Lils, who's the chick that you brought anyway?" ask Jack with a smirks.

Lily rolled her eyes while saying "she's my friend, why you like her?"

Jack checked Miley without she notice, but he end up getting smack by Lily "ouch! What was that for?"

"That's for checking on my girl" teased Lily while smirks.

Jack chuckled and said with a smirk "oh really? Well, I think I kind a like your girl and maybe try to ask her out."

"Just do whatever you want, but break her heart or force into something. You'll be dead before you know it" warned Lily before went to Oliver.

Jack then chuckled and went walks toward Miley while using her cool smile; Miley looks at him with one eyebrow lifted.

"Hi I'm Jack Ryan but people call me the Prince, what's your name beautiful?" ask Jack with a flirt voice.

Miley just said while playing around "nice meeting you Prince, I'm Miley but people call me the Princess of I-Don't-Care"

"Somebody is not in the mood talking with Jack, that's hurt" said Jack in his mocking hurt.

Miley could only rolled her eyes and ask in a little annoyed "what actually you want?"

Jack then clears his throat and said "well, I was wondering if you want to go dinner with me tonight?"

Miley was a little bit surprise, but suddenly she sees Lily looks at them with a face that said she was jealous. So Miley couldn't help to have an idea pop on her head, so she looks at Jack and said "I would love too, pick me up at 7."

Jack then throws his hand making a fist saying loudly; enough to Lily hears it "yes! I got a date with Miley."

After the practice, Lily walks Miley home besides her home and Miley's house not that far, only few blocks.

"So, you and Jack are dating or something?" ask Lily while looking straight ahead.

Miley just shrugs and said "maybe, I don't know; anyway you got to help me choosing what to wear tonight!"

"Miles, it's already near 7 and Jack would be here any second plus you look great and beautiful too" said Lily but the last word were just whispered.

"What you said Lils?" ask Miley.

Lily just shakes her head and said "I just said you look great, I bet Jack would dumbstruck to see you."

Suddenly, Robbie shouts from down stairs making Miley nervous "Miles, Jack here already!"

Miley shouted back while looking at the mirror for the last time "I'll be down in a minute!"

Lily went down stairs first, she looks at Jack who making playful smirks at her and mouth at her _"she's mine."_

Lily mouths him back while glaring at him _"dream on boy!"_

"Wow Miley, you look so beautiful" said Jack while locking his eyes on Miley with amazed.

Miley just reply nervously, pretend she was shy to see if Lily's jealous "thanks, you're not bad at yourself."

Without saying anything, Lily just go back home while she was full of anger and jealousy inside her. She doesn't know why she feels like this towards Miley, because it's the first time she ever felt like this since her last ex.

"Shit! Why did I ever fall in love with her the first time I saw her standing at the door, she make me losing control and makes me so nervous! I hate it, I thought she was just another thing but I was wrong" mumbles Lily while bursting inside her room and closed it.

"Lily, are you okay in there? Is something wrong?" ask Heather with a worry voice.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just tired from practicing and if you were asking if I want to eat; no I don't want too" said Lily while lying down at her bed with a tear inside her eyes.

At that time, Miley were just pretend she likes to what Jack talks. This the first time she ever met a guy who talks about himself and most of all, he talks like girls wait more like a girls.

"Uh jack, I better go back home or daddy would be mad at me" making an excuse.

Jack on the other side was just nod, he drives Miley back home but unfortunately he was parking at the other side of the bushes so no one could see.

"Jack, why are we stopping here?" ask Miley scared.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Let's just make this night as a wonderful night" said Jack while leaning to kiss Miley.

Before he could do it, his car's window was being smash and then the door was open to reveal Lily with an angry eyes.

Chapter 4

"That's what you get when you mess with my girl!" punch Lily while kicking his private part.

Miley were shock and still can't believe that she almost get raped by that guy, if Lily wasn't here to save her, she probably regret and didn't know what to do with her life.

"You okay Miles?" ask Lily while helping Miley to stand up.

"I thought I was going to be raped… Thank you Lily, you're a life saver and a best friend could ever have" cries Miley while hugging with fearful.

Lily just sigh of relief that she knows this is going to happen, if she was late maybe Miley already get raped by this jerk.

After calling the police and Miley's dad, Jack's now already went to jail while Robbie hugs his daughter while calming her down. He even thank Lily for what she did, Lily just smile weakly.

"Come on Miles, go to sleep. It's already late and besides, thank god tomorrow is Sunday or we're have to be in school" comfort Lily's towards her friend.

Miley just nod and try to sleep, but suddenly she remembers what Lily said to Jack while beating his damn ass up.

"Uh Lily, what do you mean by 'my girl' while you beat the crap out of Jack?" ask Miley.

Lily was surprised to her sudden question, so she rubs her back of the head and said with a slight of blush on her face "actually, I kind a fall in love with you when I saw you standing at the school's entrance door."

Miley eyes grew wide and said in shock "you love me since we're bump into each other?"

"Yeah, you were too beautiful and sexy too; that's why I was so happy when you want to be friend with me, but at the same time I was scared you feel disgusted about me" explains Lily.

Without another words, Miley leans on and kisses Lily's lips gently. Lily was surprised but she then kiss Miley back, the kiss last for only 5 minutes; need air to breathe in.

"Wow" said Lily, amazed.

Miley just chuckled and said "you could say that again."

"Wow" said Lily, again.

Miley then smack her playful while saying "I didn't mean that!"

Lily just chuckled and then, looks at Miley shyly before asking her. "So, what are we?"

"What do you want it to be?" ask Miley, smiling shyly.

"Do you have to answer me with a question?" teased Lily, smirking.

Miley just shrugs, so both of them don't know if they want to be in the relationship. But for Lily yes she wants, but what about Miley? Does she want?

Lily was full in her thoughts, Miley couldn't help smile to see Lily's different face. She kisses Lily's lips quickly, so Lily could stop thinking.

"You know, you could always asks me instead fighting with your thoughts" tease Miley, grinning.

"Uh, sorry I didn't realize. Well, I was kind a wanted to know if you want to go out with me tomorrow?" ask Lily shyly.

"Like a date?" ask Miley, happily.

"Yeah, if you want too" said Lily, rubbing back of her neck.

"Of course I would go on a date with you, Lily" answer Miley, smile widely.

After that, both of them fell asleep to each other. They were cuddling with a smile on each of their face, especially Lily. But suddenly, something that reminds her about the past. She hopes that Miley is the one for her, because she really loves Miley.

The next morning, Lily wakes up to see Miley sleeping on her shoulder smiling. Lily couldn't help to feel happy and she kiss Miley's forehead while whispering sweetly or more seductively.

"Hey gorgeous, it's already morning wake up"

Miley only groan and said "five more minutes."

"Aw come on Miley, if you don't wake up, how I am supposed to give you a morning kiss?" said Lily, fake pouted.

"Fine, I'm up. Now where's my morning kiss?" smirks Miley.

Lily just laughs at Miley, she then give each other morning kiss. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a sudden voice from outside the room.

"You girls up? Breakfast ready, better hurry or Jackson will eat your breakfast" said Robbie Ray.

Miley just groan in annoy, so she just reply while looking at the door "be there in a minute!"

"We still have a time to be together, since today is the important day" said Lily, stroking Miley's hair.

And so, they went down stairs to eat breakfast. Jackson and Miley couldn't help to arguer; well that's how they show they care for each other by teasing and mocking each other. Robbie and Lily just shake their head while chuckled at those two siblings.

"So, you and Lily together?" ask Jackson, making Robbie Ray stop chewing his food.

Miley eyes on Lily while Jackson eyes on Miley apologetic, Robbie only sighs while looking at Miley then Lily.

"So you two together?" ask Robbie Ray, calmly.

Lily looks at Miley nervously, Miley at that time were glaring at Jackson or maybe saying something by connecting their eyes.

"Miley, Jackson could you two please stop that staring!" said Lily, angry with scared.

Miley and Jackson both clear their throats, Miley then looks at her dad and explain with a smile.

"We don't know yet if we're together or not, besides today we will find out by going on date."

Robbie Ray just sigh and said "I'm not mad if you two are together, but just please tell me. I am you daddy, plus I don't want you to get hurt or what. Like last time, just try to make sure you do the right thing."

Mily smiles at her dad and went to hug him, tears in her eyes. Jackson just smiles happily, leaving confused Lily. She was kind of confused what Miley's dad means, since she's just know them for like 3 days.

Chapter 5

Miley getting ready for her date tonight with Lily, when she was getting ready Jackson suddenly came inside the room while saying "ready for tonight?"

Miley looks at Jackson and said "yeah, how do I look?"

"Looking good little sis, I bet Lily will dumbstruck to see you" mocks Jackson.

Miley only rolled her eyes while putting her earring, Jackson went sits on the chair while asking in his unusual voice.

"Are you sure you ready about this? You know you just broke up with her, I don't' want you to get hurt again Miles."

"She's in the past, but Lily is the present. So yeah, I'm ready. Don't worry big bro, because Lily's the one and I'm sure of it" said Miley, hugging Jackson.

"Just promise me if anything happen, tell me okay?" order Jackson, using his brotherly voice.

"I will Jerkson" said Miley sarcastic, smirking.

Before Jackson could said back, their dad interrupts them by saying "Miles! Lily's here!"

"Be there in a minute!" shouts Miley back; Jackson just shakes his head and went out.

Miley then walks down stair with smile; Lily was gasping and dumbstruck looking at Miley. Lily couldn't help to open her mouth, because Miley really looking so damn gorgeous.

"You should close your mouth, so the fly won't get inside" said Miley, teasingly.

Lily closes her mouth, blushing; but she manages to compliment "you look gorgeous Miley, I bet the guys can't keep their eyes on you."

Miley blush to Lily's compliment, she then check on Lily and then smirks while saying "the same to you and I bet the girls can't keep their eyes on you too."

Jackson and Robbie just rolled their eyes but smiles for them, with that Lily take Miley's hand and walk her towards the car. Robbie and Jackson just wave them and tell them to have a great night.

"Wow Lils, how did you even afford with this restaurant?" ask Miley, amazed.

"I'm Lily Truscott, I can afford anything except you" teased Lily, wink seductively.

Miley can't help to feel her face turns red, Lily just smirks. They can't help to be happy with each other, until something ruined their night.

"Lily?" said the voice with a shock tone and face.

"Oh my god, it is you! How are you? Remember me?" said the girl standing in front of Lily and Miley while smiling.

Lily look at her while rubbing the back of her head and said "uh yeah, of course I remember you Amy Lander. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Amy just smile and said "well, I'm here with my date. What about you?"

Miley look at this girl like she was stupid or what, doesn't she notice her sitting here.

"I'm having a dinner with my girlfriend" tell Lily obviously, looking at Miley apologetic.

Amy then fakes shock while saying and look at Miley "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought it was just a friendly dinner, since you never did seriously date a girl."

Lily eyes were wide; she can't believe what Amy just said. The most terrifying her is that Miley reaction to what Amy said, this is the day where Miley will leave her and hate her. After what Amy said, but she did change since she met Miley, plus she really do love Miley.

Miley can't help to pissed by this girl name Amy, so she does a fake smile and said "sorry to let you down, but Lily and I are really serious in our relationship. So please, leave us alone so that we can continue our dates."

"And I bet you just jealous that she loves me more than you, since Lily didn't love you that seriously like she did to me. So sorry to disappointed you, oh wait I'm not that really sorry."

Lily was surprised to Miley's words, well she did know that's the reason she loves Miley. Miley can be scary when she annoy by someone, mostly who disturb her property; that is Lily.

Amy let out a gasp and storm away from them, Lily surprised face turns into a smirk with amazed too.

"You did a good speech there, Miles" said Lily, smirks.

"Oh you know I do, plus she really annoyed me and you know how I get if someone try to disturb my perfect night" said Miley, smiling.

Lily just shakes her head while saying "well, you do know that's another reason why I felt in love with you. But seriously, how do you know she was one of my exes, since I never tell you?"

Miley smirks and says "easy, the way she talks to you, with that tone of hers. Besides, she even tries to make you jealous when she said about 'her date'."

Lily can't help to be proud of Miley, she really love this girl so damn much. But she just doesn't know what to say, but something tells her that she have to do it instead keep it. So she grabs Miley hands and said.

"I'm the luckiest girl in this world to have you as my girlfriend; I can't imagine my life without you. I really love you Miley, I want to let you see how true my love is for you. So, will you be willing becoming my girlfriend Miley Ray Stewart."

Miley at that time was holding her tears, after what happen on her past she can't believe that she find someone who truly loves her and make her this happy. She wipes her eyes, but smiles.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend Lily Truscott. Promise me that you will always love, no matter what happen?" answer Miley happy.

"I will, I don't know what happen to your past but I want you to know that from now on. There are only us; you and I" said Lily, smiling warmly.

After the talking, they enjoy their dinner and after that they went to walk on the beach. It was a beautiful night, with many stars above them and the moon to light up the beach. They were holding hand, walking side to side with a smile on their face.

In the meantime, a sudden person from Miley's past arrives at the airport with a smile on her face. She look at the picture while saying in a sad tone "I'm back Miley, I will make it up to you for what I done."

"Mikayla let's go, you don't want someone to see you here" said her mother, Mrs. Johnson.

"Yeah, now I'm back Miley would be happy to see" said Mikayla walking towards her mother.

"After you told her that you only date her for publicity, you think she want you back? If I was her, I will never want to take you back" said her mother, angry.

"I was wrong; I really learn my mistakes after we broke up. I can't help think about her, I promise you mom that I will surely make it up to her" said Mikayla, honest and regret.

Her mother only rolled her eyes and went inside the car, Mikayla could only sighs. She knows that her mother still mad at her, she also knows her mother like Miley but she ruined it. Does why she will make it up; by changing to where Miley is and try to make it up for her mistakes.

Chapter 6

"Morning Miles, so how was your date last night?" ask Jackson, sipping his juice.

"Awesome!" said Miley, happy and dreamily.

Robbie just shake his head while saying "you sure happy, did something good happen last night?"

Miley can't help to remember about last night, they went to the beach after their dinner and then Lily suddenly kisses her passionately. Under the beautiful moon and stars, she sure enjoys the kiss and also her dream to be kiss like how Lily did.

"I take that as a yes dad" said Jackson, chuckled to see his little sister in daydream.

After that, Lily walks inside the Stewart's house with a big smile on her face. Miley went to give Lily a kiss, she then went to her room to take her beg while Lily waits for her. Lily did enjoy waiting since she got to eat the delicious blueberry pancake made by Miley's dad.

"Man, I could eat this everyday Mr. S" said Lily, eating the pancake.

Robbie could only chuckled and said "then you're always can come by every morning for breakfast."

Lily was surprised but manages to say in her happy voice "really? I can come to eat your delicious pancake?"

"Yea since you are my girlfriend, you're always welcome here Lily" interrupts Miley, smiling.

"Aw, thank you and I love you" said Lily, in her sweet and loving voice.

"Love you too; anyway let's go or we be late" said Miley, grabbing Lily's arm.

"Thanks Mr. S, see ya" said Lily, chuckles.

"Bye daddy" said Miley, before closing the door.

"You kids have fun!" shouts Robbie Ray, shaking his head with smiles.

They arrives at school just in time, they went to their locker to take their books. Suddenly Oliver came towards them with a smile on his face.

"Morning you two, I see you look happy. Did something good happy yesterday?" teased Oliver.

"Why you want to know if something good or bad happen?" ask Lily sarcastic.

"Aw, come on Lils. We all knew you two date, since you saves Miley from Jack" said Oliver, smiling.

Miley look at Lily while Lily just shrugs so she decides to ask him

"Where do you know about Jack's incident?" ask Miley, confusedly.

Olive only says while leaning on the locker "well I heard from Amber and Ashley; since they're the no. 1 gossipers in this town."

Lily gritted her teeth while saying "that bitch! I'm so going to get them, one day."

Miley calms Lily by giving her a peck of kiss on the cheek, Lily blush but cool down and smile to Miley while saying "thanks babe, need that."

"Always baby, so you don't mind that people knows about us?" ask Miley, worrying.

"Not at all, she used to date 2-5 girls before" explains Oliver, smirking at Lily.

Lily just rolled her eyes, she then hold Miley's hand and went to their class. They could hear everyone whispering at them and some of it are good one and some of it are bad. Well that doesn't stop Lily from loving Miley, and so does Miley.

"_My mom said she want to meet you, if you're okay with it?"_ ask Lily, writing in her book.

Miley read it and reply _"I would love too; is your mom knows about us?"_

Lily just reply back before the teacher interrupts them_ "yup, she did happy that I found that I truly love."_

"Okay class, today I want to introduce our new student; Miss Johnson."

Lily didn't bother to look, because she was too focusing on Miley. But Miley did look at the new student; she was shock while letting out a gasp.

"Hi, my name is Mikayla Johnson. I'm from New York, I just transfer here" introduce Mikayla, smiling.

At that time, Miley still shocks and eyes grew wide. Lily notice at how Miley reaction is, so she looks in front to see the new student but she doesn't know why Miley was shocks.

Mikayla suddenly surprised to see Miley, her eyes were big and shock too. Mikayla walks toward to take a seat behind Miley, but she stop; standing in front Miley.

"I'm sorry for everything" that's the only words Mikayla could only said.

Lily at that time look at Miley and then to Mikayla with a question look, but she did heard what Mikayla said to Miley since she just seats beside Miley. Plus no one hear it, because she said or more like a whisper.

At lunch, Miley didn't even touch her food while Lily looks at her in worry. Oliver smack Lily's shoulder while whispering "ask her what's wrong!"

"Miley, what's wrong? You been like this since you saw the new student, do you know her?" ask Lily, worry.

Miley look at Lily and sigh while saying "I'm sorry Lily, it just hard to tell you and afraid how you react."

"Tell me, I promise I'll be good" said Lily, smiling weakly.

Miley sighs and nod, she look at where's Mikayla is and then look at Lily.

"She's used to be my best friend, we always hang out together and she knows my secret since she's also a singer just like me. But then we end up dating, after for a while dating her. She suddenly said something that she only dates me for being more famous."

"I really love her, but she end up breaking my heart. That's why I came here to calm my mind, plus I want to move on and forget about her" said Miley, crying.

Lily was shocks to what she just heard, she moves closer and hugs her girlfriend while saying "shush, don't cry. I'm here and I would never do that, because I love you for who you are."

Miley look at Lily and said "I know you do, I love you too."

Lily lean on and kisses Miley, not too long since they were in cafeteria, Miley smiles at Lily and Lily wipes away Miley's tears while saying.

"I already told you last night that I don't care about your past, because there are only us in my heart; you and I. And I did promise you right" mock Lily, smirking.

Miley just laughs at her girlfriend, she playful smack her and pouted. Lily just chuckled and kisses Miley's cheek, but without they notice Mikayla was watching them the entire time. She was shock and a little bit sad with anger too.

"Seriously you two, next time get a room or something" said Oliver sarcastic, smirking.

Miley and Lily could only roll their eyes, because they know that all the guys like what they see in the cafeteria since they were cheering on them when they kiss.

After school, Miley went to Lily's house for the first time. She was nervous to meet with Lily's mom, while Lily just chuckled at her girlfriend reacts.

"Mom I'm back and I bring Miley!" shouts Lily, walking inside the living room.

"You got a big house Lils" said Miley, eyeing the living room.

"Why thank you" said Mrs. Truscott, coming into the living room smiling.

Chapter 7

Miley startled to the sudden voice, she then stand up and said "I'm sorry for being rude, anyway I'm Miley, Miley Stewart. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Truscott."

"Oh please, just call me Heather. Anyway, you're the girl that Lily's dating right?" said Heather, smiling sweetly.

Miley just nod shyly, Heather chuckled to see Miley's reaction. She then said while smiling "so, did Lily make you happy?

"Yeah she does, the first time I met her she was really funny and friendly too" said Miley, smiling.

"I see, that's good to hear. But seriously, I never imagine that Lily were really seriously when she said that she loves you and promise to let me meet you. Because whenever she dates someone, she never did bring that person home or introduce me properly" explain Heather to Miley.

Lily came inside the room, bringing the drinks and some snacks. She put down on the coffee table while taking a sit beside Miley.

"So, what were you two talking about?" ask Lily, eyeing her mom.

Heather just chuckled and said "well I was just telling Miley how you never bring anyone home, plus I even want to show her your pictures."

Lily eyes grew wide and said "not the baby pictures mom! Please, I'm begging you."

"Sorry Lilian, but this is how mom works" teased Heather, smirking.

Miley just laughs at Heather and Lily reaction, she didn't even believe how awesome Lily's mom could be and she even got a chance to see Lily's pictures.

"This one where Lily and her brother Travis naked at the ice cream shop, showing how they want the ice cream and begging me to buy it for them" said Heather, showing Lily's pictures to Miley.

Lily could only cover her face with her both hands and said to herself "so embarrass."

"Wait, Lily has a brother?" ask Miley, confusedly.

Heather looks at Lily while narrowed her eyes, Lily just laughs nervously while looking away from her mother. She doesn't like this, because she knows where this is going.

"Lilian Truscott! Tell me to what I didn't hear from your girlfriend?" ask Heather, in her motherly voice.

Lily sighs in defeat and says "yes you have mom, I never tell her my brother or anyone."

"And why?" ask Heather, lifts her eyebrow.

"Because you know how all of my exes act when they see Travis, besides I don't want that to happen again and I really love Miley" explains Lily, with a sad face.

"Uh did I said something wrong, if it so. I'm sorry" said Miley, worried and scared.

"Don't worry sweetie, you didn't say something wrong. Lily just jealous about her brother, since he's got everything he wants while Lily didn't get anything" tell Heather to Miley, smile weakly.

Lily just rolls her eyes and said "I'm not that jealous mom, it just that Travis always try to steal all my girls and this time if he tries to steal Miley from me. I'm not afraid to kick his damn ass, I mean it mom."

"Watch your language young lady!" warn Heather, glare at Lily.

"Sorry" said Lily, sighing defeat.

Miley can't help to feel happy and love at the same time, because to Lily, she's the most important person that Lily's try her best to protect from her brother.

"Aw how sweet of you to care of me, don't worry Lils; I still choose you if your brother is hot" mock Miley, smirking.

Lily rolls her eyes and says "I keep that in mind then, anyway let's talk about something else instead my brother."

After a couple of hours they've been talking, Heather when to the kitchen to get ready for dinner. Before that, she stops from where she is and turn her head to look at Miley.

"You stay for dinner Miley?" ask Heather, sweetly.

Miley looks at Lily and then look at Heather saying with a smile "if you won't mind."

"Of course I'm not, plus you're welcome here from now on" said Heather, smiling and walking towards the kitchen.

"That was new" said Lily, amusedly but happy.

"Why?" ask Miley, lift her eyebrow.

"Well, my mom never did that to my old exes. I guess she likes you than I ever expected" tells Lily smiling.

Both of them look at each other and smiling before lean on, they kiss were only last 2 minutes. Because all of sudden, Heather came in the room to ask what would they like for dinner. Lily groan while Miley blushes, Heather just chuckled and teased them the entire night.

Chapter 8

Today is the basketball match, Miley sitting at the front row to see her girlfriend game night. Lily and Oliver were warming up before the game, but Lily take a glance at Miley and wink at her. Miley smile and wink back, but more flirt way.

"Okay T-Rex! This is it, the day where we will defeat our most enemies! No mercy, no friendly but play fair and square!" said the coach, looking every of his players.

They nodded their head; the coach then tapped Lily's shoulder while saying "Lily, from now on I want you'll be the captain since Jack isn't here. The team and I are counting on you, even the school!"

Lily look at Oliver while he just smile and nod, Lily smile with a serious face and said "I won't disappointed you coach!"

"I know you won't, now go out there and defeat them!" said the coach, proudly.

And so the game starts; Marco try to defend while Rick try to snatch the ball from the other player, they try their best to win the game since they never did win.

Miley were amazed to see Lily's play, she can't keep her eyes of Lily until a certain person distract her.

"She really play well, I never thought you could move on that fast" said Mikayla, looking at Lily.

Miley just rolled her eyes and said "it's my own decision, since when do you care? All you care is your career and to be famous!"

Mikayla could sigh and said "I know; I was wrong to hurt you but I did change, ever since we break up I can't help but to feel lonely and missing you. I come here just to ask for a second chance and trying to make it up to you, I really miss you Miley."

"Well sorry to disappointed you, because I already have someone I truly love and I intend to be with her forever as long as I live" said Miley, angry and annoyed.

Mikayla turns her head to look at Miley and said "really? You really love her or you just want to forget about what you used to do; besides you only used her for making me jealous."

Miley eyes grew wide, shocking and more angry or more like pissed off. She narrowed her eyes towards Mikayla and said in her annoying voice.

"Whatever you said was all your imagination, because my hearts already belong to Lily Truscott! Even if you try to break us apart, I will try my best to fight back! About us is already in the past, including that time! Do you understand?!"

Mikayla were too shock and speechless to what Miley had just said to her, with that Miley storm away from the place with anger and pissed off.

The second half already ended, Lily look at where Miley is but she not there. Lily looks all the seats on her bench, but she did see Mikayla sitting at where Miley is with a shocking look.

"_Shit! Where Miley and what did happen?" _thoughts Lily

Suddenly, Oliver tap Lily' shoulder while whispering at her "I saw she went out, she look so piss and angry too. Did something happen between you two?"

Lily whisper back looking at Mikayla "really? Damn it! No, nothings happen between us but there must be something happen with that girl!"

Oliver look where Lily is looking, he then nodded his head. He looks at Lily again and asks "so what you're going to do? Besides we're in the middle of the game, don't tell me you just going to give up and went to see Miley?"

Lily just sighs and said "I want to but coach will kill me, this is so frustrating! What should I do? What if something happen to Miley, when I'm not there with her?"

A sudden voice makes Lily surprised but happy "well you could just go, don't worry about us. You already done well on the game just go find your girl plus she needs more than us here."

"But coach-"Lily's words have been cut.

"No buts Truscott just go and you don't want something bad happen to her. I know something like this will come, besides I have the rest of the teams to win the game while she only has you" said the coach, in his couch voice.

Lily can't help to feel happy; she hugs her coach and runs to look for Miley while praying nothing bad happen to her.

"Wow coach, I never thought you could be so kind" teased Marco, the others only chuckled.

"Well, she is my one and only daughter" said coach Larry.

"Lily is grateful to have a dad like you and even a coach" said Stan, smiling.

"I just know that girl is the one, even I used to be like her when I was in her age. But I just hope they will be together forever, don't end up like me and her mom" said coach Larry, sighing.

At the same time, Lily was now at the car park hoping Miley is at her car. When she got to her car, there she saw Miley leaning at the front car while looking at the skies night.

Lily walks toward her slowly, stand beside Miley and do the same thing as Miley does. But Miley didn't realize, because she was to focus at the moon while tears inside her eyes.

"I love you" blurt Lily, looking at Miley worry.

Miley snapped from her thoughts and wipes her tears and then looks at Lily while saying in surprised "uh did the game already end? Who wins?"

Lily chuckles at Miley reaction, but she manage to smile and said "not yet, I bail the team just to find you since I was worried what Oliver tell me you storm away looking angry and annoyed. So what's up?"

Miley eyes grew wide and said "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to let you walk out from your game. I was just pissed off with what Mikayla had said to me, I just want to forget about the past and start all over again with you."

"You already did, being with me and make me happy. You already did move on, I don't know what she said to you but I promise you that I still love you and be with you forever" said Lily, wipes the tears from Miley's eyes.

"Thanks Lily, you're the best girlfriend I ever had. I will never know what my life could be without you in my life, because I really love you and want to be with you forever too" smiles Miley, kiss Lily's cheek.

Lily smile and lean on to give Miley a passionate kiss; it was really warm, sweet, gentle and love too. Lily break the kiss for a while to says something, while Miley groans for stops.

"He-he, sorry babe but you know I love to kiss you more but let's find a room. Because you don't want people to see us making out at the car park" teased Lily, but serious face.

"Fine, I already did book a room at the hotel. You know, after the game I want to be with you alone without our parents disturb us" said Miley, shyly.

Lily eyes grew wide and say "why didn't you say so? Let's go, I can't wait to kisses you or maybe more than that" flirt Lily, smirking.

And so on, they drove to the hotel where Miley already book for them. Well, you know how they spent the night there. Thinks of something cheesy and most of all more than just a kiss, maybe something romantic like a marriage couple do.

"I love you Miley Ray Stewart, will always love you" said Lily, on top of Miley smiling warmly.

"I love you too Lily Truscott, forever" said Miley, lean on kissing Lily's lips.

Tonight is the night where Miley and Lily become one, and the night where Miley start all over again with her life being with Lily. She really happy being with Lily, she can't think anyone else; only Lily, the love of her life.

_She doesn't care what people said as long she has Lily by her side, that's how life should be_.

Epilogue

It's already 3 years, Miley and Lily has graduated. They both still onto each other, even though they sometimes fight about weird things. They quickly make up at the night, you know what that means.

"So, you already decide you want to do it little sis?" ask Travis, amazed.

"Yup, I did tell mom about this and she said as long I'm happy and she also happy" said Lily, happy looking at the small velvet box.

Travis gives his little sister hugs while saying "I'm proud of you; also sorry for what I done to you this past few years, would you ever consider forgive me?"

Lily laughs at his brother and shakes her head while saying "of course I do; Even if you're a jerk but you still my brother, jerk brother though."

Travis playful smacks Lily's head while chuckled. Suddenly Heather came inside the room and said "so Lily, I wish all of the lucks for tonight."

"Thanks mom, love you" said Lily, hugs her mother.

"I'm proud of you; you grown so fast that I can't even believe that soon you'll be getting married" said Heather, crying happily.

"Aw mom, you make me cry" mocks Lily, smiling.

"Alright Lils, it's time for your date and you don't want Miley's to wait" teased Travis, breaking the sadness.

With that Lily went to pick up Miley at her house, she drives while smiling happily and hoping tonight will be a great night and also her plan when well.

Lily arrives 5 minutes later, she knocks on the front door to be open by Jackson, Miley's brother.

"Hey Jackson, is Miley ready?" ask Lily, smiling.

"Not yet, but you can come in to wait her" said Jackson, stepping aside to let Lily's inside.

Lily just nod and walk inside the house, she then saw Robbie Ray sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mr. S" greets Lily, sitting at the other couch.

"Hey Lils, so ready on a big date tonight with Miley?" ask Robbie Ray, smirking.

Lily just chuckled and said "oh yes, can't wait though. Also I need to thank you for giving me a green light to pop out the question tonight Mr. S."

"You look hot tonight, I hope I can get my hands of that beautiful dress of yours" teased Lily, driving them to the beach.

They just finish their dinner at their favourite restaurant, Miley didn't see where this goes since she was too busy looking at the skies night while walking hand in hand with Lily.

"You're such a teaser, but if you be a good girl I will let you do that tonight" said Miley, seductively with smirks.

Lily burst into laughter while saying "Ha-ha, how can I ever stop loving you from making me turn on you, Miles."

Miley just smirks and after Lily's calm down from her laughing, she stops and making Miley confused.

"What's wrong baby?" ask Miley, lifts her left eyebrow.

Lily grabs Miley hands and said while trying to not to ruined the moment "you know I love your smile, laugh, voice and your kisses. God I can't stand for a day without kissing you, your lips are my drugs."

Miley chuckled but blush at what Lily's just said. Lily smirks to see Miley still didn't see where this thing lead too, so she just continue with her speech.

"The first time I saw you, is the day I know my life will going to be interesting. I love you Miley Ray Stewart, I can't stop from loving you and I know I will never be."

Lily then went down on one knee, still keeps her eyes on Miley while smiling and saying "my life without you will be like hell, and I know I'm not a cheesy or romantic girl but I can try."

Miley chuckled while tears flowing down her cheeks, Lily then take out a small velvet box and open it while saying "I can promise you that I will make you the happiest girl in the world, I promise to take good care of you."

"I also will promise that I will love you no matter what comes between us and try to fight for our love, so will you Miley Ray Stewart marry me until the day we die?"

Miley can't help herself to jump on Lily and kiss her as many as she wants, she was too damn happy that Lily finally popping out the question that she has been waiting.

Lily laughs at Miley's reaction and she managed to ask or more like teasing "so what your answer could be?"

Miley rolled her eyes but her smile never gone from her face, so she just say before going back to kiss her fiancé. "Yes I will marry you Lilian Truscott!"

"That's what I thought" said Lily, kissing Miley passionately under the full moon and beautiful stars.

"Just like last time, we kiss under full moon and beautiful stars" tells Miley, looking at the sky.

Lily nods in agree while saying "yeah, that's why I want to pop out the question tonight since today is the day where I ask you to become my girlfriend and now becoming my fiancé."

"And that's why I love you Lily. You always knows how to be all romantic when you said you don't know, but for me you already have" mocking Miley.

"I think so, besides I only become romantic when I'm with you. So that's mean you're the reason I've become cheesy" teased Lily, smirking.

That night, Lily and Miley couldn't help to be so happy. Since Lily just asked Miley to marry her, those two never stop loving each other. Even after the Mikayla incident, Lily try to fight and most of all trust the one she loves.

She never let Miley's down, even if they had a big fight; Lily always be the one who apologies and give up, even though it's Miley fault. That's what we call true love; always try to be the mature one in the relationship, never give up on trying and fighting for the one we love.

Lily's always remind herself to give it in and try to be a little bit mature since she knows Miley's attitude, besides Robbie and Jackson also warn her about Miley's stubbornness.

"I love you forever" said Miley and Lily stimulus, before going back to the car and went back home to tell everyone the good news.

Jackson and Travis didn't have to know since they've been spying on Miley and Lily from the start, but Robbie Ray and Heather sure can't wait for the happy news from their daughter engagement.

That's how the ending between Lily and Miley, the perfect love always exist in this world but only we never try hard to wait and see. The one we love will surely coming from out of nowhere, just like how Lily and Miley met.

Perfect love comes from a true heart, not from a selfish heart. Be yourself and never give up on loving the person, even if something bad happens. Always fight for the one we love, even if we have to be stupid for once.

The End


End file.
